


Jefferson Remembers (A Fairy Tale)

by Winters_mistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: Jefferson finally allows himself to talk about someone he knew long ago.Song Rec: "Marian at the Waterfall" from the Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves movie soundtrack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This fiction is based only on the events that happened in the TV Show, Once Upon a Time. It does not take into account what happens in the comics and graphic novel, specifically Out of the Past, where Grace's mother is discussed. Consider this an AU**
> 
> This is meant to be a fairy tale and is written as such.

She looked at him nervously as he sat at the table stitching a hole in his coat. She hadn't asked him in a long time but the not knowing was sometimes too much to bear. "Father?"

"Yes, Grace."

"Can you tell me about my mother?"

The needle slipped and he cursed softly when it pricked his skin. "You know I don't like to talk about her."

She was saddened that he didn't even look up at her. "Do you even remember her?"

"Remember her?" Jefferson dropped his mending and looked pained but wistful. "Gracie, dear. I think about her every day."

Grace put her hand over one of his. "Please tell me about her. Was she nice?"

He smiled sadly. "She had a heart like a diamond. Pure and bright and strong. She was... fierce but so loving and so kind."

"Was she pretty?"

He looked at her and his eyes glittered. "She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Except for you, of course."

"Please, Papa. I want to know all about her."

Jefferson sighed and gave her a defeated smile to signify she had won. "Very well. I suppose you're old enough now." He got up from his chair and reached up to the top shelf of the bookcase. He dusted off a small, intricately bound book. "I wrote this whole thing in one night when I couldn't sleep. It is the story of your mother and I. I..." He grimaced, not sure how to explain himself. "I hope you'll understand why I can't just tell you." He reached out, handing the book to her.

"Did you write it for me?"

"No, Grace." He sighed. "I wrote it for me. It was my way of getting all these memories to stop tumbling around in my head by putting them on paper."

"Did it work?"

His nostrils flared and he looked at the floor. "No."

She noticed the expression on his face and knew better than to ask him but he looked so sad, so forlorn, for a moment she debated whether or not to read the story at all. But she had to know. She traced the design on the cover and trepidatiously began to read.

 

******************************************************

Jefferson had been enjoying his usual walk around the forest near his cottage. He liked to wander around the flora and fauna, searching out mushrooms, berries, and flowers to brighten up an otherwise sparse and dreary home. He heard the thunderous sound of horses' hooves coming fast in his direction and quickly stepped into the underbrush to escape. She must have seen him in the nick of time, pulling hard on her horse's reins with a soft but commanding, "Whoa boy. Easy there, Sampson." She pulled up next to him and smiled. He looked a little timid, standing there in the ferns and thorns, loosely holding on to some bluebells, violets, and orchids that looked like he had just plucked them. "Hope I didn't scare you." She dismounted and threw back the hood of her cloak. Her long, wavy hair cascaded to her waist. Jefferson wasn't sure if he would ever breathe again. "My name is Amelia. I appear to be a little lost."

"Well, you found me." He gave her a half-smile. "I'm Jefferson."

"It's a pleasure." She grinned and extended a gloved hand. He shook it, silently cursing the dirt under his fingernails that didn't bother him a minute ago. "Do you live near here?" She asked.

He nodded, gesturing towards a small house that had a wispy spiral of smoke emanating from the chimney. "There."

"Good. Then I suppose you know your way around these woods. I'm trying to get back home. My father is King Thomas. I don't suppose you know which direction our castle is."

"I do actually." He pointed east in the direction of a dense, foreboding collection of trees. "Through there. A few miles. When you get to the clearing turn left and head for the mountains. But I hope you don't have to leave so soon."

"Well, I'm sure I'm already in trouble for missing lunch by riding around in circles. I suppose a bit of rest might not be a bad idea. Is there a place where I can take Sampson here to get some water?"

"Of course. Follow me." He led her down to a small stream and while her horse drank they sat on the bank getting to know each other. He expected her to be stuffy, being raised in a palace, but she wasn't. She was funny and smart and apparently the bane of her parents' existence. While her sisters eagerly awaited their weddings to noble lords and the lands they presided over, Amelia seemed uninterested in amassing property or wealth. Surprisingly, she was also interested in his story. His not-always-honest way of making a living and why he chose to live by himself far from any others.

They spent all day talking, tying her horse up and meandering down the paths that wound around his cottage. They finally rested up against a thick oak tree as Sampson nibbled grass next to them. Her eyelids seemed to be growing heavy and she was about to rest her head on his shoulder when she noticed the sun setting. "Oh no." She sat up looking worried. "I completely lost track of time. There's no way I'll make it home before dark."

"I can go with you." He offered.

"I doubt Sampson could carry both of us. He's pretty old." The horse shook its head and whinnied. "Sorry boy."

"Then I will walk beside you."

"Oh Jefferson, it's too far and then what would you do when we got there? I can't exactly bring you inside."

"I'll walk home. Nights are lovely this time of year."

"All that way back in the dark? I couldn't ask that of you. Plus, I would worry." He knew she was right but he was desperate not to say good-bye yet. The look on his face nearly broke her heart. She thought for a moment then stepped closer to him like she was sharing a secret. "I know it's not very proper but... can I stay with you tonight? I promise to not be too much of a bother and I'll leave right at dawn."

He clenched his jaw to suppress the smile that surely would have erupted. "I can't imagine you bothering anyone. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

He took her hand and helped her up, walking her back to his cottage, with Sampson right behind them. He led her inside and self-consciously showed her around. "There's just a bed and some chairs, I'm afraid. But you don't need to worry. I can sleep on the floor."

She grinned. "Oh, I'd feel too terrible if you did that. I'm sure we can control ourselves if we share your bed."

He froze for just a moment, unsure just how to react to that. "Yes, of course. Well then, I'll fix us some dinner. Nothing fancy, mind you, but warm."

They ate in relative quiet, hungry from their hike. When they were done, she sat by the fire while he cleaned up. "I apologize but it seems my adventure today has made me tired. I think I'm going to try to sleep so I can be up as early as possible tomorrow."

"That's fine, I'm a little lethargic myself."

"Can you turn around until I'm under the sheets. I'll have to take off my corset, you know. It's impossible to sleep with bones compressing your rib cage."

"Oh, I should think so." He turned around, facing the sink and waited until she called out to him, letting him know it was all right to turn back. He removed his shoes and vest and crawled between the sheets next to her. She slept with her back to him most of the evening and even when she tossed and turned she managed to not touch him. She stayed on her side and he on his but in truth, he barely slept at all. He kept waking up and would gaze at her. Who needed to dream anyway with this before him?

The birds started singing outside his window and the slightest glow of the dawn could be seen peaking from behind the curtains when she stirred a little, still slumbering. She emitted a soft sigh and curled up next to him, her head nestled in the space under his arm. Her hand rested lightly on his stomach and he was careful not to move and disturb her. He listened as the forest outside the cottage started to wake up and the house grew brighter with the rising sun. He wasn't sure if it had been hours or minutes that had past before she opened her eyes, but he could have stayed like that forever.

When she did finally wake up, she sat up quickly, taking her hand away and pulling the sheets up to her throat. "I'm so sorry." Her cheeks flushed pink.

He placed a hand on hers and smiled. "It's quite all right." Now it was his turn to blush. "I didn't mind."

"Well," She stood up, still wrapped in the sheet. "I really should be going then."

He sat up and turned his back to her, giving her a degree of privacy as she got dressed. "Will I see you again?"

"I hope so. I usually don't venture so far from home but...sorry, can you help?"

He turned around and saw her holding the bodice to her dress against her chest. It hung loosely from her arms. "I could reach back there well enough to undo it, but I can't tie it without looking." She held her hair up as he tied the strings of her corset. She turned back around and looked up at him. "Tomorrow? Would it be all right if I came back tomorrow? I mean, if you haven't any other plans. I just really enjoy your company." She sat on one of his mismatched chairs and laced up her riding boots.

"Tomorrow would be perfect."

Her eyes sparkled and she kissed his cheek. Throwing her cloak around her shoulders she opened the door and he followed her outside. She placed one foot in Sampson's stirrup and hoisted herself onto the horse's back. "Until tomorrow then, Jefferson."

"I'll be waiting." 

**********************************

Jefferson was rearranging the lilacs he had picked that morning for the hundredth time. Did they look nicer by the window or on the table? Maybe next to the bed or was that too presumptuous? He didn't want to give the wrong impression. The sun had past into the western half of the sky and he tried not to think about the possibility that she wouldn't return. He boiled some water and fixed himself a cup of tea. He sat at the table, endlessly stirring, until he was startled from his reverie by the exhilarating sound of hoof beats headed towards his cottage.

He went outside and leaned against the door frame. After tying up Sampson, Amelia walked over and Jefferson raised his eyebrows. "I had almost given up hope."

"I am so sorry. I got into a bit of a row with my father and we ended up arguing for longer than I anticipated. I did try to hurry. I think I almost ran poor Sampson into the ground."

He smiled at her. "Well, that wasn't necessary."

"Oh but it was." Her expression grew serious. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

He looked down, trying to disguise his absolute delight at her words. "So what were you and your father fighting about?"

"Well, he was very angry I didn't come home the other night. Lectured me on propriety and decorum and about how it would look to my future husband. Apparently he is getting quite impatient for us to wed."

"Husband?" Jefferson kept his face neutral as his insides ripped to shreds.

"Oh yes, some agreement my father made when I just a child. Some lord or prince of somewhere. A place I have never been, nor care to see. My family spends most of their days reminding me how old I am getting and of the importance of honoring a proposal I had nothing to do with. They think I'm supposed to be grateful to finally have a title and an estate. If they ever listened to me they would understand that I've never cared about those things."

"I'm sorry." Jefferson wasn't too sure what to say.

"Don't be." She regarded him warmly. "You might be the first person who has ever actually been interested in what I say." 

"Well, I'm sorry you have to go back to that."

"Oh." She smirked at him. "I'm not going back."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I thought about it on my ride over here today. I don't want to marry a stranger and my father won't accept any defiance from me. He'll force me to go through with it."

"But you'll lose everything. And where will you go?"

"Well... I was hoping maybe I could stay with you?"

"What? Are you sure? You've seen where I live. It's so small. I'm sure you're accustomed to so much more."

"I'd rather live in a cottage with you than in a castle with someone I hate."

He let himself smile a little before recovering. "Who says you would hate him? I hear some princes are quite charming and handsome."

"Well, I've already met someone like that." Her eyes were dancing. He stopped short. Surely she didn't mean...

"Jefferson, I know it's terribly forward of me and I shouldn't say such things but, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I left yesterday."

His eyes searched her face for any sign of deception. Surely this was some trick or sorcery. A woman like her would never give up all that she had for him, would she? He found nothing in her gaze though but virtuous hope, free from guile. His elation crept over his countenance. "Oh, Amelia, it is the same with me. The hours since you left were the slowest of my life. I thought for sure I would go mad in anticipation of your return."

She exhaled and beamed up at him. "So I can stay?"

"Yes. I mean of course... I mean... Are you really not going to return home? Not even to say goodbye or retrieve anything? Surely there is something of sentimental value you would want?"

"What could I need back home?" She reached for his hands and and interlaced her fingers with his. "Everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me."

"Very well then." He tried to keep his keep his expression even. "I'll show you around."

They trod through the trails that surrounded his house as he pointed out what she would need to know. The market was in that direction, past the mill. The tavern was a mile or so that way, but you had to walk close to the Dark Forest to get there. And if you followed the stream next to his house west, eventually it led to a river that was perfect for washing clothes. Eventually the sky starting growing amber with the setting sun and the air carried with it a slight chill. She tightened her cloak around her shoulders. "It's getting dark out. Shall we go back to your house then?"

"No." He turned to look at her. "It's our house now."

She bit her lower lip and stepped closer to him. She hugged his neck but her expression was one not entirely of joy. She almost looked nervous. His hands cupped her face and he forced her to look into his eyes. She looked at him and he swore her eyes were like endless pools. He could stare into their sapphire depths forever and never know their entire story. One hand slid down her neck, resting on her chest. He could the soft thumping under her skin. "What is it, love?"

She wrestled for a moment with her words, seemingly reticent to utter them. "Jefferson... if I give you my heart, will you promise to take good care of it?"

His face broke into a reassuring smile and he fought back tears. "Until the end of my days, Amelia. Forever."

Her eyes glistened slightly too and she leaned up on tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. All at once, time seemed to stop and the earth swirled under their feet. Everything around them faded away and yet amplified the sensations of their skin finally connecting. The smell of the evening primrose, the singing of the cicadas, the glow of the fireflies all seemed to amplify the moment. Their heartbeats reverberated in each others' ears and mingled until it was one rhythm. His arms tightened around her and she pressed herself against the entire length of his body. He parted his lips slightly and let his tongue drift inside her mouth. Her own tongue responded, passing over his teeth and curling against the roof of his mouth. The air suddenly felt warmer and their pulses quickened. Jefferson could feel his breath getting short and his head getting foggy.

He pulled away and looked at her impishly. "We should probably go inside now."

She nodded as she caught her breath. "Yes."

 

They rushed inside, impatient to touch each other again. She made quick work of the ties of her dress, letting her bodice and overskirt fall to the floor. She stood in front of him in just her wispy underclothes. He let his eyes drift down her frame. He reached out and she noticed his hands were slightly shaking. She took them in her own and kissed each of them before pressing them to her cheek. She stepped closer to him, letting his hands fall to her waist. Her arms encircled his neck and she kissed him softly. He embraced her tightly, deepening the kiss. It stoked the fire inside him, already feverish.

"Amelia..." he said softly, pulling away so he could look in her eyes. "I love you. Completely."

She smiled, her face radiant. "Oh Jefferson, I love you too."

He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and unlaced his pants. He gently laid down on top of her and caressed her face lovingly. "Forever." He whispered, kissing her again.

"Forever." She echoed against his lips.


	2. Beautiful then Broken

Months passed in absolute bliss. Their nights were spent falling asleep cuddling by the fire or tangling the bed sheets before passing out in each other's arms. 

It was during one of these nights when he was starting to fall asleep that he noticed her looking at him, her brow wrinkled with worry. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I'm sorry, Jefferson, I feel awful."

He was concerned and held her close, combing his fingers through the wispy curls near her temples. "Awful about what?"

"Awful that I ever used the word beautiful to describe anything else before. I mean, I didn't even understand what it truly meant until you." She smiled up at him.

His chuckled lightly as he exhaled. "Oh... Amelia..."

She giggled softly. "Oh Jefferson..." She kissed him a few times, elated that after all this time he still gave her butterflies. "What would I do without you?"

He smiled and kissed her back. "Let's never find out."

*********************************

Amelia awoke one morning to the smell of freshly brewed tea and sizzling bacon. She smiled before she opened her eyes. "Mmmm..." She stretched her arms above her head and looked at him by the stove. He was fixing a plate and he turned around with a face that was positively beaming. She couldn't help but grin at his obvious happiness. "Breakfast in bed? Is it a special occasion?"

"Every day I wake up and you are still sharing my bed is a special occasion." He winked and she melted, just a little. "But today is even more special. I'm going to show you one of my favorite places in the whole entire world. But we have to see it in the morning before the sun passes to the west."

"Okay..." She sat up as he placed the tray of food on her lap and nibbled on a hard-boiled egg. "Sounds intriguing."

"It is, in fact, quite intriguing." He chuckled softly.

As they walked farther from their home he seemed to be bubbling over with excitement, barely able to control the glee that emanated from his being. They continued to walk down the soft, earthen path and eventually he said. "We're almost there."

She giggled softly. "Should I close my eyes?"

He nodded. "Yes." She squeezed her eyes shut and he took her hand. He led her a little ways down the path cautioning her about every root and rock, careful not to let her stumble. He warned her to duck and she felt some leaves brush her cheek. He stopped next to her.

"Ok, we're here." He said. She opened her eyes and instantly her breath was taken away. It was a small lake, almost completely hidden by all the surrounding trees. In the middle was a waterfall roughly 20 feet high pouring into the sparkling waters. The mist it gave off caused rainbows to form.

"Oh Jefferson, " She turned to him, noticing the satisfied grin on his face. "It's beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd like it." She stepped closer and noticed orange fish and white fish and tadpoles wriggling between lily pads. "Shall we go for a swim?" He gave her a rakish grin and took off his shirt. She stripped down to her chemise and cotton skirt and followed him into the warm water. They swam together for a bit before she saw a rock she had to jump off of. She got out and stepped onto it; it jutted a few feet above the pond, perfect for a dive. He looked at her and couldn't help but notice the water had made her underclothes transparent. She jumped and disappeared under the water, only to resurface right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms held onto her tight and she wound her legs around his hips. He deepened the kiss and they pressed against each other, warm and wet.

The sunlight was warm on their shoulders as their tongues mingled. The breeze was cool on their damp hair as his fingers found their way under her shirt. 

As they progressed their lovemaking, their moans and sighs echoed off the rocks. She held onto him tight until the pounding of her heart subsided a little. Eventually her shoulders relaxed and she opened her eyes. She gave him a coquettish smile. "That was incredible." He nodded and kissed her, his hand moving up her thigh. "I'll race you to shore. Winner gets the first glass of wine."

She giggled and swam away fast, heading towards their awaiting picnic. She crawled up onto the shore, victorious, and sat down to catch her breath for the second time that day. He strode out of the water and sat next to her. Once his skin was no longer dripping wet, he threw on his shirt and began portioning out their lunch. He could barely taste the cheeses and meats that she had packed though. He was too nervous thinking about the rest of the afternoon.

 

They finished and were cleaning up. She combed her fingers through her hair and tied it back with a ribbon. He stole a glance at her then fished through one of the pockets of his vest.

"Amelia..." He tried to get her attention. "I know it's not gold or rubies or emeralds, but I made this myself." He offered her a small silver ring with a tiny heart stamped onto it. "I may not have much but I want to share it all with you. Please... say you will be my wife."

"It's perfect." She blinked back tears. "And yes, Jefferson. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever."

He kissed her passionately before whispering against her lips. "Forever."

 

********************************************************

 

A few more months had passed when Amelia sat across from him at the table, a secretive smile on her face. "Jefferson...I have a surprise for you."

He looked up from his tea and grinned. "I love surprises! What is it?"

"What if.... our we became three?"

It took him a minute then he clapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes widenend. "A baby?" She nodded happily. "We're having a baby!" His grin spread from ear to ear. He leapt up from the table and hugged her tight. "That's incredible! I'm going to be a father!" He kissed her merrily. "Every time I think I can't be happier, you prove me wrong."

Time passed quickly and Amelia wasn't sure who was nesting more- her or Jefferson. He had already built a bassinet, a small chest of drawers, and a changing table. She would sit by the fire knitting blankets and tiny outfits from the different fabrics he would bring home from the market. 

"Pink gingham again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure we're having a girl?"

He nodded. "Just a feeling."

She smiled and shook her head. "As long as its healthy, I'll be happy. And you'll be the one who has to explain to people why our boy is in pink."

He grinned and leaned over her, kissing her forehead. "Fair enough."

Night had just fallen and the pain was getting worse

Night had just fallen and the pain was getting worse.

"Please Jefferson. I'm going to need a doctor. I can't do this on my own. There has to be one who will help us in town. I can't make the journey in my current state. You'll have to hurry."

He did indeed hurry, he and Sampson racing through the forest with little concern for anything except getting help as quickly as possible. 

He finally found the house where the local medic practiced and he pounded on the door. He didn't care who he woke up. A groggy nursed opened the door. "I need a doctor. My wife is going to give birth soon." The woman asked how much money he had and when he opened his fist with only a few coins she barely contained a derisive laugh.

"Sir, you're not going to get any doctor to traipse into the forest for a few pieces of silver. You'll be lucky to get a midwife with that paltry sum."

"Fine, then direct me to a midwife. Please, I just need someone to help." She sent him in the direction of an older nurse who now only helped mostly unwed girls through childbirth. She was kind and knowledgeable but considered too old by those with the means to be more discerning.

He stepped through the crumbling door frame where an equally decrepit woman was asleep in a tattered chair. "Excuse me, ma'am..." he began, trying not to startle her. When she began to stir he continued. "I'm sorry to bother you so late but I'm really hoping you can help. I don't have much money but..."

"Ah, that's what everyone says who finds their way to me. Don't worry, lad. You just tell me what you need, and I'll do my best."

Jefferson quickly explained the situation and the two of them hurried to the cottage. When they arrived, Amelia looked very pale. She was sweating but shivering. She barely looked up at them as they entered, mostly focused on keeping her breathing normal. The old woman took one look at her and said, "Oh heavens, dear child. You seem so far along already."

She directed Jefferson to get a cool, wet rag for Amelia's forehead and took a peek under the sheets covering her legs. "Aye, I think it is time. You ready to start pushing, love?" Amelia nodded and the midwife signaled for some towels and a basin of warm water. Jefferson brought everything over and then she shooed him away. "Sir, you should probably step outside, this ain't nothing a man should witness."

Jefferson stood outside on the doorstep waiting nervously. He tried counting all the stars in the sky to help pass the time. It seemed to be taking ages. Did it always take so long? Should he go in and check on them? 

He heard a baby's cry and he heaved a sigh of relief. A moment later the door opened and the nurse was holding the newborn. "Sir...you have a little girl." Jefferson smiled and reached for the newborn. To his surprise, she didn't return his smile and kept the child close to her chest. "I'll hold onto to the babe, sir. You should go to your wife. She has lost a lot of blood." Instantly, Jefferson's face fell. He rushed inside and kneeled by the bed.

"Amelia.." He was at once stricken with how weak she looked.

She turned her face to him and her eyes seemed to have lost some of their light. "I'm sorry Jefferson." Her breathing was short. 

He was panicked. He turned to the midwife. "What? What is happening?"

The old woman regarded him sadly. "I'm afraid I can't fix her, sir. It appears too traumatic. I fear she doesn't have very long."

"No..." Jefferson reached for his wife's hand, it felt different. Her hands had always been so warm and soft, now her fingers lacked the strength to return his touch. He started to feel sick. This had to be a nightmare. Surely, this wasn't happening. Not now. He looked at Amelia, salty tears stinging his cheeks as they fell.

"You must be strong for her."

He knew she was right. He could feel his world disintegrating around him but she needed him. He kissed her tenderly and wiped away his tears. He didn't want the last thing she saw to be him weeping. He held her hand tight and stroked her forehead. "I love you." He tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"I love you." He said again, offering her a brave smile.

"I love you."

"I love you." He kept repeating it, wanting it to be the last thing she heard. "I love you."

She finally whispered back, "I love you." A hint of a smile could be seen on her lips. "Forever."

"Forever." He answered her. "I love you."

Her eyes closed and then he let himself cry. Chest- heaving sobs of pure anguish escaped as he pressed her hand to his cheek. His tears rolled freely down his face as he sat there in agony.

The only thing that stopped him was a different cry. A newborn's plaintive wail. He kissed Amelia's hand and with shaky legs he stood up and went over to where the nurse was trying her best to comfort the small child. He took the little girl in his arms and immediately the baby grew quiet. He lightly touched her face, gazing at the tiny, delicate features and she reached up, grabbing one of his fingers with a small fist.

"Your little girl is beautiful." The nurse looked at him sadly. "And your wife fought until the very last, sir. I've never seen such strength and grace."

"Grace..." he whispered looking at his brand new daughter. The newborn cooed and looked up at him. "Hello."


	3. Storybrooke

Jefferson took a seat across from the other man in a booth at Granny's Diner. "What do you want?"

"Good morning, Jefferson. It has been too long since I have seen you. I took the liberty of ordering you tea."

Jefferson looked down at the delicate china cup before him and didn't touch it. He looked back up at the man who was smiling at him. "What do you want?"

"You seem to be settling in nicely with your daughter, I see. Happy to once again be together?"

Jefferson's face remained emotionless. "What do you want?"

"Still nurturing that melancholy? I would have thought finding her would have made you happier."

"Well 28 years in this purgatory had a way of cementing my unhappiness."

"Not even a softening around the edges?"

Jefferson clenched his jaw in frustration. "What do you want, Gold?"

"Is it because you are still missing her ? Right now you and little Gracie are two sides of a triangle that will always feel incomplete."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh... You know. The love of your life. Your Amelia."

"I don't talk about her anymore."

"Oh, I wouldn't think so. The pain of her death would be something no one would want to revisit." Jefferson stared at him coldly and Rumple decided it was time to change tactics. "I don't mention her to wound you, Jefferson. I have some information about her."

"What good is information? She's dead."

"Maybe in the Enchanted Forest, yes. But in this world... perhaps not."

"What are you talking about? I saw her..." he stopped, unable to finish. "She's gone."

"And I am telling you, my darling heartbroken boy, that I have seen her myself. In this very town." Jefferson looked at him not daring to believe. It had to be a ruse. Mr. Gold's words were always woven with a bit of deception. "Would you like to see her?" Jefferson narrowed his eyes, still incredulous. Gold continued, "I'm guessing you haven't been to the bookshop lately. Perhaps it's time for a little visit?"

Perhaps it's time for a little visit?"

Jefferson stepped inside. There was a young women with her back to him, humming to herself and re-shelving books. The door closed and she turned around at the sound.

"Can I help you find something?" She smiled at the man who was staring at her wide-eyed. "You look a little lost." It was her. Her hair was shorter, falling just above her shoulders and her brocaded dress and corset had been replaced by jeans and a sweater but... he stumbled for something to say.

"I.. no, I'm... just... looking."

"Ok... well, if you need any help, I'm Amy."

"I"m Jefferson." he said, almost too fast. He waited to see if the name caused any sudden recognition.

"Jefferson." she smiled before a light of realization illuminated her face. "You're Grace's father, right?"

He nodded as it felt like the air had been punched out of him. "Yes."

"She comes in here all the time after school. You should be proud. She's very smart."

He smiled warmly but his eyes seemed mournful. "Well she takes after her mother."

She knitted her brows and offered him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, she told me. I'm very sorry."

He continued to search her expression. It was pleasant and kind and... totally devoid of any cognizance of their previous life.

His heart was shattering as she looked him squarely in the face and did not see who he had once been. He looked at her, searched her eyes and found nothing.

She must have noticed something was amiss in his demeanor. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"No, I was just looking for something I had a long time ago. I don't think I'll find it so easy though. Have a good day." He turned quickly and rushed out the door.

"Well..." the serpentine voice of his friend greeted him as he went outside.

"She didn't recognize me." Jefferson kept walking. "I thought everyone got their memories back when the curse was lifted."

"She wasn't here then. I honestly don't know where she came from but she only arrived a few months ago."

"Well, it doesn't matter. She has no idea who I am."

"Well perhaps she-" Mr. Gold abruptly stopped speaking when Jefferson slammed his car door and sped off for home.

*****************************************************

 

THE NEXT DAY

Jefferson found himself doing what he always did when Grace was at school and the sorrow was near to overcoming him. Wandering around his house. His big, empty house that was in dire need of laughter and giddy kisses and flowery perfumes. He was startled when a voice spoke to him from the corner of his sitting room.

"You look... forlorn."

Jefferson frowned and closed his eyes. He was not in the mood. "You know why."

"Maybe she just needs more time."

"It's too much. Knowing she is here and has no idea. I will make her remember."

"Now, now Jefferson. I had assumed you had returned to your gentle nature once Grace came back into your life."

"It was better for some time. But I when I look at her and see her mother's smile. It breaks my heart over and over."

"So what do you plan to do?" Mr. Gold asked. Jefferson eyed his collection of sewing shears and long hat pins before settling on a long, velvet ribbon. He touched the soft material and wound it around his fingers. "That's not the way." The other man said softly. "I have a better idea."

"Why are you helping me?" Jefferson looked at him accusingly. "I have known you a very long time and you are not the charitable sort. What do you want?"

"Honestly, Jefferson. I want nothing from you. Nothing yet, anyway. It will be nice to have someone like you owe me just in case. But no. I see something in you that reminds me of myself. A once selfish scoundrel who was tamed by a rare beauty. If our situations were reversed, I would be forever in debt to the one who could reunite me with my precious Belle."

"What would you have me do?"

"Think for a moment. Think of your time together. Think of your story. How would you describe it?" He gestured towards the sharp tools on the table. "Certainly not a tale of fury and murder."

"No..." Jefferson dropped the ribbon and had a wistful look in his eyes. "It was like a dream. Every day with her was perfect. Filled with love and happiness and laughter. Like... like a fairy tale." He looked up at his house guest.

"Ah!" Gold smiled at him. "Indeed it was. Why should it be different now?"

Jefferson stared at him, the sudden realization growing inside him. "If you're wrong..."

"If I'm wrong then nothing changes and you're welcome to continue being miserable. You can strangle her with as much fabric as you like, if you think it will make you feel better." He smiled like a gargoyle. "Makes no difference to me."  
*************************************

Jefferson had wanted to come alone but his acquaintance had insisted on accompanying him. He took a deep breath and walked in, the heavy door once again alerting her to his presence.

"Hi!" She smiled at him brightly. "Jefferson, right? Good to see you again."

He smiled and looked at her nervously. "Yeah." He fidgeted with the ring on his left hand for a moment. "I have to ask you something. I know we just met and I know it's a very weird and forward request and I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. But..." He looked hopefully in her eyes. "May I kiss you?"

Her eyes widened. "Ummm..." she looked at him with reticence. His expression though, he really did seem almost frantic as if this was something of critical importance. She couldn't help but want to help him. "Uhh.. sure. Ok, I guess." She still didn't completely understand.

He exhaled and smiled and his face radiated hope and relief. He took her face in both hands and closed his eyes. She let her own eyelids flutter closed and felt his soft lips press chastely onto hers. A moment passed and he pulled away, studying her face with optimistic anticipation.

"Well?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled and looked back at him, not sure exactly what he wanted. "That was nice."

His face fell and the light that had been dancing in his eyes went out. "Yes. It was." He turned his back to her and faced Gold who had been lingering by the door. "Nice." He spat at him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, not really sure what he had expected. "It was really nice. Sorry I don't know what you want me to say." She felt bad that she seemed to have disappointed him so terribly.

Jefferson turned to her and waved his hand dismissively. "It's not you. Trust me. It's this little snake." He turned to face the other man, curling his fingers tight around Gold's shirt threateningly. "I should have known better than to listen to you. How could I be so foolish? Trusting you, of all people, with my happiness. What an idiot."

Mr. Gold smiled slowly and didn't say a word. He simply put a finger to his lips and then pointed at the girl behind Jefferson.

Jefferson turned around and saw her eyes welling up with tears. A trembling hand covered her mouth as she tried to make sense of the flood of new memories that came to her. She looked at him, seeing him for the first time, overcome with emotion. His mouth gaped open and he strode over to her and gently rested his hands on her waist, still not daring to believe. "Amelia?" he whispered tentatively.

She nodded, biting her lower lip and trying not to cry too hard. "Jefferson." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I can't believe you're real." She pulled away to look at him again. Her breath was shaky but the words tumbled out of her. "I've had these dreams for so long. I can't believe... they're actually memories?"

He nodded, trying not to weep himself. She placed her hands on his chest and he wiped away her tears. She kissed him again, this time with more passion, and he held her tight, returning the kiss with equal fervor. She finally broke the kiss, beaming up at him and looking deep in his eyes. "My Jefferson... my love." He laughed softly. That was the voice he had missed so desperately.

"Yes." His own voice was tender and affectionate. "Forever."

"Forever." She repeated blissfully and kissed him again.

She stopped and looked at him intensely. "Grace?" He grinned and finally couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

"Yes... she is ours." This elicited a new surge of emotion and she leaned against him, unsteady with sobs. He held her tight. "We will finally be a family."

He turned to say "Thank you" to the man who had led him here, but there was no trace of him. He looked back at the woman in his arms and tipped her chin up with his finger. He gave her one more gentle kiss. "Are you ready to go home?"


End file.
